2010
Events :See Events 2010 Publications Ireland ;Atomic Diner *''Formation Seven'' by Rob Curley and Gary Gowran *''Róisín Dubh'' by Rob Curley, Maura McHugh and Stephen Daly ;Berserker Comics *''Church of Hell'' by Alan Grant and others ;Cardboard Press *''Last Bus'' by Patrick Lynch ;Coimicí Gael *''Rí-Rá'' by various ;Downright Bockedy *''Enter Out'' by John Robbins ;Hibernia Comics *''Tales from the Emerald Isle'' by various ;The Irish Times *''Ag Imirt Pelé'' by Alan Nolan *''Prof Butterknut and Kronk'' by Alan Nolan ;Longstone Comics *''Longstone Comics by various ;Moccu Press *''Curse of Cromwell: The Siege'' by Dermot Poyntz and Lee Grace ;Verbal Press *''Flatmates'' by Maeve Clancy *''The Human in Me'' by Philip Barrett ;Windell Comics *''Supernatural Showcase'' by Gar Shanley and Cathal Duggan ;Others *''Absence'' by Andrew Luke *''The Adventures of John Apple-Head'' by Simon J. Bolger *''Boom!'' by James Newell *''Cheap Thrills'' by Cliodhna Lyons *''Darklight'' by Ciaran Lucas *''The Dubliner'' *''Figthunder'' by Niall Dooley *''Finn & Fish'' by Leeann Hamilton *''The Further Adventures of the Saw Doctors'' by Squigley McHugh *''The Hopeless Adventures of Willy'' by Larry Joly and Daniel Hyland *''Loserdom'' by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Misadventures of a Modern Messiah'' by Kyle Rogers *''Mr Maximo and Rabbit'' by Bridgeen Gillespie *''October Anthology'' by various *''Rise at Sundown'' by Patrick Brown *''Slow'' by Elida Maiques *''Some Blue Bloke'' by Gar Shanley and Deirdre de Barra *''Splunc!'' by various *''Tales of the Day'' by Stephen Downey *''Threes'' by Cliodhna Lyons, Philip Barrett and Maeve Clancy *''Underground'' by Cliodhna Lyons *''The Wren'' by Jason Connor, Mark Kirwan and Sean Teeling *''Zenpop'' by various The Web *''The Age of Heroes'' by Will Sliney *''Between Worlds'' by Anna Fitzpatrick *''Big Bank Ltd'' by Willzy and Paul O'Flanagan *''Bunny Malone'' by Niall McCann *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' by Patrick Brown *''Celtic Rat'' by Graeme Keyes *''Crap Man'' by Gar Shanley *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''Dan & Clue'' by Sebastian Jaster *''Desolate Ceremony'' by Anthea West *''DJ Bogtrotter'' by Noel Curry *''Don't Get Lost'' by Andrew Luke *''Faraday the Blob'' by Alan Ryan *''Farseeker'' by Dirk Manning and Len O'Grady *''Felicity'' by Adam Law *''Fish for Fish'' by Gareth Hanrahan and Edel Ryder *''Flatmates'' by Maeve Clancy *''From Rags to Rockstars'' by Tommie Kelly *''Garfield Minus Garfield'' by Dan Walsh *''Go Home Paddy by John A. Walsh *''Hold the Phones, It's Alex Jones!'' by Andrew Luke *''Ireland: A History (Condensed)'' by Fionnuala Doran *''Manny Man'' by John Ruddy *''Milton's Life'' by Noel Curry *''Muddled'' by Matthew Dunne and Simon Fay *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''The Network'' by Stephen Byrne *''Pint Size Pixel'' by Luke Healy *''Road Crew'' by Tommie Kelly *''Rodney Tentakle'' by Dave Hendrick and John Cullen *''The Secret of Kells'' by Tomm Moore *''Shmoo'' by Glenn Davidson and Ann Harrison *''Something Wonderful'' by Tommie Kelly *''The Sorrowful Putto of Prague'' by James Stafford and A. J. Bernardo *''Space Avalanche'' by Eoin Ryan *''Spazzmoid'' by Bob Byrne *''Star Wars: age 9'' by John White *''Tales of the...'' by various *''Wasted Epiphanies'' by Deirdre Ruane *''The Weekly Woe'' by Miguel Martin *''Wheel Spinning Hamster Dead'' by Alan Moloney UK *''24 Hours in London: Shades of Grey'' #1 by Alexander Finbow and William Simpson, Renegade Arts Entertainment, 2010 *''Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales'' by Bob Byrne, 2000AD *''Dan Dare'': "The Gates of Eden" by Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Dan Dare': "Green Nemesis" by Rod Barzilay and Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''The Indifference Engine'' by Cy Dethan and Robert Carey, Markosia *''Judge Dredd'': "The Lost Cases: A Contract on Grud" by Alan Grant and P. J. Holden, ''Judge Dredd Megazine *''Judge Dredd'': "Dragon's Den" by Gordon Rennie, Cliff Robinson and P. J. Holden, 2000AD *''Johnny Woo'': "A Hong Tong Ghost Story" by Gordon Rennie and P. J. Holden, Judge Dredd Megazine *''Judge Dredd'': "A Home For Aldous Mayou" by Al Ewing and P. J. Holden, 2000AD *''London Calling'' by Stephen Walsh and Keith Page, Time Bomb Comics USA *''The A-Team'': "Shotgun Wedding" by Joe Carnahan, Tom Waltz and Stephen Mooney *''Battlefields'' by Garth Ennis, P. J. Holden and various, Dynamite Entertainment *''The Boys'' by Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson *''Chronicles of Wormwood'' by Garth Ennis and Oscar Jimenez, Avatar Press *''Crossed'' by Garth Ennis and Jacen Burrows, Avatar Press *''Dead Soldier'' by John Moore, Richie Smyth and Dean Hyrapiet, Dynamite Entertainment *''Farscape'' drawn by Will Sliney, Boom! Studios Deaths *1 December: Johnny McKeagney, cartoonist and illustrator, Tempo, County Fermanagh Media *John Spain, "Graphic scenes: Drama of 1916 brought to life in comic", Irish Independent, 15 January 2010, on Gerry Hunt and Blood Upon the Rose *John Byrne, "Ireland's comic book heroes", The Irish Times, 15 May 2010, on Free Irish Comic Book Day and various artists *Alan Healy, "Comics godfather touches down at 2D" (interview with Pat Mills), Verbal Magazine, 14 July 2010 *Ken Sweeney, "Cartoonist tears strips off Spire", Irish Independent, 5 August 2010, on Gerry Hunt *Michael Cavna, "The 'Riffs Interview: 'CYANIDE & HAPPINESS's' Dave McElfatrick tackles visas, viscera & American humor", Washington Post, 20 October 2010, on Dave McElfatrick *Pavel Barter, Drawn of a new age, The Sunday Times, 28 November *Conor Kane, "Graphic novel brings 'Cromwell curse' to life", ''Irish Independent, 10 December 2010, on Dermot Poyntz and ''Curse of Cromwell: The Siege Category:2010